how love starts
by asavage200
Summary: this is a story about one of my favorite bleach couples this is my first one so don't be to mean


Soifon x Shuhei

Squad 9 lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi was sent by his captain shinji hirako to give the substitute soul reaper some updates on what's happening in the soul society.

"man why'd did they send me out" he complained

As he gets out of the gateway to the soul society he sees another one open across the river. All he sees is a woman the she suddenly disappeared. On his way to ichigo's house a worm hole suddenly opens a 300ft being with an expressionless mask suddenly appears. He didn't bring his sword and he doesn't really know kido. The being quickly shoots a large red laser from its forehead, it hits shuhei and injures him. Right when the being is about to step on him, the woman from earlier appears out of now where she defeats the being within 5 seconds.

"Who are you?" asked shuhei curiously

"Man you're an idiot aren't you"

"Uh...no why" she cuts him off

"I am captain of squad 2 and the commander of the stealth force soifon", you must be an idiot for a lieutenant to not know his captains", anyways are you ok?" she said slightly rude

"Uh...yes mam im fine"

"Well if you're fine then I'll go now" she flash steps away

"Wow what a strong, beautiful, and independent woman" he thinks to himself.

Shuhei was invited by Omaeda who is lieutenant of squad 2 to a small gathering. He told Shuhei to meet outside of squad 2 barracks, also he told him if he is not there then tell the guards to let you in I'll probably be in my room.

When Shuhei arrived Omaeda wasn't there so he went into barracks to look for him. When Shuhei goes in to the barracks he ends up getting lost so he asks a squad member where omaeda's room is. Unfortunately the member he asked was new, but the new guy didn't want to seem stupid to shuhei so he just pointed left and said

"It's the door on the left"

Shuhei thanked him and walked up to the door

"OMAEDA GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND LETS GO!"

He opens the door, but not to find the lieutenant when he opened the door he found soifon (captain of squad 2) getting dressed her face turned completely red same with him, he quickly shuts the door.

"Hey shuhei I've been looking for you what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost" asked omaeda

"It's nothing I just tripped" he said still blushing deeply

When they got to the restaurant a group of women walked in suddenly he saw lieutenant of squad 4 insane kotetsu, lieutenant of squad 8 nanao ise, lieutenant of squad 10 rangiku matsumoto, lieutenant of squad 11 yachiru kusajishi, lieutenant of squad 12 nemu kurotsuchi, and captain of squad 2 soifon walk in. He starts to blush a little.

"Hey Omaeda who is the girl with captains jacket"

"That's my captain man she's a real bitch"

Shuhei starts to get angry

"You shouldn't talk about your captain like that" he said slightly irritated

"I don't care she is just a dumb woman anyways god I hate her" he looked over at hisagi and he was filled with anger for some reason

"Shut the hell up you fatass bastard how dare you talk about her like that I should kill you right now, but you're lucky we are in public"

Shuhei stands up and goes up to soifon

"Uh…excuse me um"

"Hey you're the guy that walked in on me dressing"

All the women look at him surprised

"May I please talk to you in private mam?"

"uh sure excuse me girls"

They walk outside the door to the black sky only lit up by the 1 single moon

"Im very sorry for walking in on you I didn't mean to one of the squad members pointed me the wrong way"

"is that all, listen I forgive you, well if that's it ill be leaving now"

She starts to walk in the door when suddenly he grabs her wrist

"what?…let go!"

"I know this is sudden but would you…go…on a date with me"

"huh, fine your pretty handsome anyways, but we'll have to do it in the real world because people here are pretty nosy ok" she gives him a small grin

"ok…so how about 4pm tomorrow meet me at the park by ichigo's house"

When soifon got back to the table all the girls asked the same thing

"well what'd he say?"

"he was just apologizing most of the time"

"oh are you sure that's all that happened" asked rangiku suspiciously

"positive".

It was 3:45 and Soifon was already ready for her date and about to leave, and so was Shuhei. They both had to leave at different times so nobody would notice, he left at 3:30 and she left at 3:50.

When she got to the park she immediately spotted him, in a black suit and a red tie. So she walked up to him.

"hello" she when she was behind him

"oh you scared me but hello"

"so where are we going"

"well there a very nice restaurant on a mountain it has great food and you could also dances there, but there's a problem"

"what's wrong?"

"Well I got reservations for 5 and its only 4:30"

"Oh I see your dilemma so what", Oh no"

She pulled him behind a tree

"what happened?"

"Look it's ichigo, rukia, and renji"

"Oh your right well we'll have to stay here till they leave"

20 minutes later they finally left they both got up and dusted themselves off.

"Wow its already 10 minutes until our reservation are you ready to go?"

"of coarse" he called a cab.

When they walked in she was shocked to a beautiful restaurant

"Wow this place is beautiful"

"Yeah we went here for a lieutenants meeting once"

They walked up to the guy at the register

"Reservation under Hisagi"

He took them to their table when they both sat down there was already a bottle of chardane next to the table he pour both of them a glass and left.

"So is it hard being a captain?"

"Well it's not easy when your lieutenant is a complete fat idiot"

"Yeah I still can't believe he even made lieutenant"

She started to laugh then they both picked up their menus

"Wow there's a lot to choose from what would you recommend"

He pointed at one of the dishes and explained it when they were both done ordering

"Listen I know I already said sorry, but I truly am sorry"

"Stop worrying about it was the squad members fault for showing you the wrong way"

When they were done eating he asked her

"Would you like to dance?"

"Well I don't really know how to" she started to blush a little bit

He grabs her hand and they both stand up

"Then how about I teach you" he smiled at her

They went to the dance floor he held her right hand with his. He puts his other arm around her waist and gently pulls her closer to him she starts to blush. They he grabs her hands and puts them on his shoulders.

"so what now" she asked while still blushing

"ok just follow what I do"

After they left the restaurant they sat on a bench in front of a small clinic.

"that was very nice thank you"

He smiles at her and they start to stare into each other's eyes he puts his hand on her cheek she does the same he leans in and kisses her.

"Sorry" the lieutenant apologized

"No its ok I wanted to", Well we better leave before they get suspicious"

They both got up and left.

Meanwhile Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, and Yoruichi were all staring out the window completely and utterly shocked at what they just saw.

"Did you know she was even dating", and on top of that she was dating Hisagi" ichigo asked yoruichi

"yeah aren't you like her best friend" said rukia

"no she didn't tell me anything" Yoruichi said still in shock

"I don't think they even knew that this is your clinic" said renji

"I wonder how long they've been dating hey yoruichi your closer to her then anyone else maybe she'll tell you"

"Fine, but I'll have to spy for a while just to make sure then ill ask her"

Yoruichi walked into soifon's room

"Hey I was wondering why you didn't visit yesterday"

"oh right sorry captain business you know"

"yeah, but you know you could tell me anything right?"

"of course, but so far I've told you everything"

Then a message came for soifon from shuhei

"Meet me at the park for our 2nd date oh you might want to bring a swimsuit too"

When she turns around yoruichi was gone so she started to pack her stuff and she left. When she got to the park she met up with shuhei.

"So where are we going?"

"to the beach idiot why do you think I said bring a bathing suit" he smirked

"whatever" they left. When they got there they both went into changing rooms, they both came out at the same time.

"Wow you look nice" said soifon as she started to blush

He looked at her dark red 2 piece bathing suit

"I think you look a lot better" he gave her a small grin

She started to blush more they set up a few feet away from the shore

He grabbed her hands and lifted her up

"Alright let's go in the water"

"Ok then"

When they get in the water she starts to shiver

"Your cold aren't you just go under the water real quick and come up"

"I'm not cold idiot" she starts to go further into the ocean

"Damn how'd you get that far" Suddenly a huge wave caught her by surprise his eyes widened as she disappeared into the water. He jumped after her he went under water and saw her quickly running out of breath he grabbed her waist and swam to the shore as fast as he could.

"Are you ok?" he said with a worried voice

She coughed out some water and sat up

"Yes im ok" suddenly he grabbed and embraced her tightly and whispered in her ear

"Thank god your ok I was so worried"

He lets her go and stares into her black almost purple eyes

"Why were you so worried about me?" as she started to stare into his dark blue eyes

"Uh…well I…uh really…I really like you" he starts to blush very deeply

She started to blush even more than him

Suddenly he put both his hands on her face and pulled her face closer and closer to his then they passionately kissed.

A few feet away was yoruichi in disguise secretly spying on them through binoculars

"so they really are dating" she takes a few photos and got up and left.

Chapter 5: The Witness

Yoruichi handed ichigo the photos

"Wow so they really are dating huh?"

"Uh yeah can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well no offense but why do you care if she dates or not?"

"I really don't care I just like to be involved that's all"

"I get it but she is my best friend and I feel pretty damn guilty so I'm just going to tell her everything ok?"

"Go ahead, but when you mention us just tell her that we are sorry we don't want to die yet"

She laughed then left when she got to the squad 2 barracks a glass window broke and flying out of it was the lieutenant of squad 2

"YOU FATASS BASTARD I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THE HOLLOW AND I FIND YOU SLEEPING AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU WERE SLEEPING IN MY OFFICE WITH A HANGOVER YOU DRUNK DUMBASS"

Soifon yelled out of the window she threw him out of then she jumped down when she saw lady Yoruichi

"I'm sorry I just drank a little to much"

"What a surprise" she said sarcastically

"All I did was send a squad member to kill it what is wrong with that" he said still in a lot of pain

"BECAUSE YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD YOUR SUPPOSE TO FOLLOW ORDERS, GOD YOUR AS BAD AS LIETENANAT ABARI WHO ALWAYS TRYS TO KILL HIS CAPTAIN"

"Hey soifon you ok?" Yoruichi asked

"Oh yeah im fine"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah lets go to my office"

"Ok, but are you sure you want to leave him there it looks like he's unconscious and he's pretty bloody?"

"I wouldn't care if he died he won't be missed" they both left.

They both sat down

"No matter what you have to promise me you won't hate me" soifon gave her a weird look

"Fine I promise now what did you want to tell me"

Yoruichi took out the photos and handed them to soifon. Soifons put her head down for a few seconds

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME!"

"I wouldn't put it that way"

"How would you put it then" she crossed her arms and gave Yoruichi a very dirty look

"Maybe something more subtle, ok ok im sorry its just that me, ichigo, rukia, and renji all saw you 2 kiss in front of ichigo's house so for some reason ichigo wanted proof" soifon looks down

"That was ichigo's house?," it doesn't matter why does he care who I date it's my business and mine alone god im going to kill him"

"No don't they are all very sorry and so am I"

"I forgive all of you but aren't they going to tell everybody"

"No I made them swear to secrecy"

Soifon gets up and leaves, while Yoruichi is left in the room.

"Its been 3 years since our first date and in those 3 years I've fallen for him" she quietly thought to herself while at the captains meeting

Meanwhile at the lieutenants meeting

"I don't now how to ask her or if she even feels the same way about me" shuhei thought to himself then his best friend izuru kira leaned over

"What's wrong you look all apprehensive?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it"

"Is it your girlfriend?"

"That's right everyone ended up finding out ever since the war we had with the arrancars" he thought to himself

"Well kind of im going to ask her a very important question, but im afraid I'll be rejected" he said nervously

"Listen im positive she is going to say yes to whatever you ask" he said with a small grin

When both meetings ended soifon went to her room to get ready for their date. When they were both ready they met outside of the squad 2 barracks and started to walk

"So where are we going tonight?" she asked while holding his hand

"Well we are going to one of the nicest restaurants in japan"

"Really im excited now" she gave him a smile and they both flash stepped there. When they sat down he started to think

"Don't be nervous just ask the end of dinner" he told himself

After dinner

"Can I ask you something? It's very important"

"Of course" he kneeled down in front of her and she quickly realized what was happening

"Soifon we've been together for a long time and in that time I spent with you I completely fell for you and I would to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me?". Tears start to run down her face

"YES!" she yelled and then jumped from her chair into his embrace still crying tears of joy everyone in the restaurant cheered.


End file.
